


Penalty Kick

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Bright Moon U [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Jealousy, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Self-Doubt, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Catra was outside freezing her tail off to watch her not-girlfriend play a sport she didn’t like.After settling some of their differences, Adora had convinced Catra to watch her match against the Crimson Waste.





	Penalty Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Football in this fic refers to the European sport.

Catra was annoyed. That’s not an unusual emotion for Catra to be feeling. This time, it was because she was outside on a cold bleacher in chilly autumn weather. Watching a football game. She didn’t even like football. She hadn’t since Shadow Weaver had done everything possible to get Catra to quit the football team. 

Catra wasn’t even sure why Shadow Weaver had such a hatred for her, but she berated her at every practice, belittled her during her matches and constantly gave Adora all the praise for Catra’s work. She had succeeded, and it was part of the reason Catra felt betrayed when Adora left on a football scholarship. 

But as her eyes refocused on the match and were drawn to a blonde head running up and down the pitch, she was reminded why she was here.

Adora really had Catra wrapped around her finger. She had convinced Catra to watch her match against the Crimson Waste, and Catra couldn’t say no to those baby blue eyes. Not the way they were begging Catra to support her…

Girlfriend? They hadn’t had that conversation yet. And that was what really added insult to injury: Catra was outside freezing her tail off to watch her not-girlfriend play a sport she didn’t like.

When a Waste player pushed one of Adora’s teammates (Perfuma? Catra hadn’t really paid attention when Adora talked about the other Bright Moon Princesses), the game stopped while the refs came to a decision. Adora took the opportunity to pick Catra out of the crowd, and give an over exuberant wave in her direction.

Catra blushed, and waved back, happy that Adora couldn’t have picked up on her rosy cheeks from that distance.

The referees apparently decided that the Waste’s offence was worth a penalty kick. And Bright Moon always made their star player take it.

Catra unconsciously found herself leaning in. The players lined up, and Adora got ready.

Across from her stood the large woman who was the Crimson Waste’s goalkeeper. She was good: even Catra could figure that out. She’d blocked every attempted goal by the Princesses the whole match, and made it look easy.

She seemed so smug. And as the woman met Adora’s determined eyes, she…

...winked at Adora?!

“Who the hell does she think she is!?” Catra blurted. Adora, however, was taking it in stride. She began her run up, wound up, and kicked the ball straight over the goalkeeper’s head.

Catra stood up suddenly, pumping a fist in the air and giving a whoot. She took joy in seeing the goalkeeper’s shocked face.  _ It’s what she deserved _ , Catra rationalized,  _ for flirting with my… _

_ Is this jealousy? _

Catra didn’t pay much attention to what happened the rest of the match, too distracted by her confusing feelings. Adora wasn’t her girlfriend, so why should she feel jealous. Sure, they had gone on at least one date, and Adora had invited her to her football match, but that didn’t mean they were  _ together _ together.

“Hey Catra!” Adora said cheerily. Catra hadn’t even heard her approach.

“Hey you.”

“So, did you have fun?”

“Meh.” Catra said with a smirk. “I think those Waste guys were going easy on you.”

Adora laughed and gently shoved Catra’s shoulder. She hadn’t heard Adora’s laugh since their split in high school. She almost forgot how it sounded, and how she would go to lengths just to hear it.

“Hey, Adora, right?”

Adora and Catra turned to see the newcomer. It was the purple-skinned goalkeeper.that Adora had scored on. “Yeah. It was, Huntara, right?”

“That was some excellent work out there. Ain’t nobody else scored a penalty on me. Nobody.”

Catra caught Adora’s eyes wandering over Huntara’s body. She was fit. And tall. And Catra knew that was the definition of ‘Adora’s type’.

_ It’s not fair,  _ Catra thought to herself.  _ I didn’t choose to be this short. And I’ve got muscle! All that Huntara chick has is show-muscle, it’s not good for anything. _

Catra was so caught up in her own head, that she didn’t hear Huntara ask Adora who Catra was. She did refocus on Adora’s response though.

“This is my girlfriend, Catra.”

“Huh?” the girl in question blurted.

“Nice to meet you!’

“Uh, yeah.” Catra mumbled, clearly ignoring Huntara as she stared in wide eyed shock at Adora.

Huntara seemed to pick up that this wasn’t meant to be a conversation involving her, and quickly disappeared. How such a large woman was able to disappear in a crowd was impressive. 

Adora looked a tad flustered. “I know we hadn’t talked about it, but I wasn’t sure what else to say. ‘Cause, you’re more than my friend, you’re my best friend, and then we went on a date, and that’s what girlfriends do, if you don’t want to that’s fine, I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable…”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Catra cut off Adora’s rambling.

“Being girlfriends?” Adora asked, voice soft with hope.

“...yeah.”

Adora smiled. “Okay.”

“Don’t get all mushy about it, princess.” Catra blushed and turned away. She was surprised when Adora planted a kiss on her cheek.

_ Girlfriends. I’d like that. _

**Author's Note:**

> nival_kenival: awwww it's baby's first emotions after being emotionally neglected by her caretaker  
NotAWerewolf42: She's only about 50% sure it's jealousy. 50% chance it's indigestion.
> 
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nival kenival.


End file.
